


A Little Bird Told Me

by Siriusfan13



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Spoilers, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusfan13/pseuds/Siriusfan13
Summary: A little bird once told me that curiosity would one day get the better of me. I wish that Sparrow had been wrong... [Spoilers for Pirates 2] Please read and review! [Disclaimer: I don't own POTC]
Kudos: 3





	A Little Bird Told Me

" **A Little Bird Told Me"**

A lady is to be quiet. Proper. Poised. She is to never shout, nor even raise her voice. Although she is allowed to be emotional, she is to never, never show excessive emotion or do excessive work. That's probably why breathing is not a necessity.

A pirate, on the other hand, needs only two things: the ability to drink excessively and the ability to be incorrigible.

I don't know what I am exactly. I'm no lady. Though I was born into that class, it never appealed to me. I'm not proper, and I've yet to perfectly understand how one is to be "poised" while having the life squeezed out of her in a dress that constricts the body more than a man would _ever_ constrict his own _horse_ , let alone hisownself. Of course, lack of air _does_ make being quiet easier.

I thought that the pirate's life would work better for me. But I was mistaken. However much I can drink, and I _can_ drink my fair share of rum, I am not truly incorrigible. I never will be. And now, _now_ , too late I realize that I don't want to be.

A little bird told me that I would like it. That my curiosity would one day get the better of my sense of propriety and honor. And I would do something truly _wrong_. Now I have. I have and I hate myself. Will must know, for he will not look at me. And so I cannot meet the eye of anyone else.

At the time, I retorted that Captain Sparrow would find that the same curiosity would draw him to honesty, but I never believed it. I wish it hadn't, because had he stayed a cheat and a coward, I'd have had no chance of betraying him on the ship. And if the chance had come later, I would have felt less guilt had I taken it.

As they talk around me of Jack's brave deeds… Well, brave _deed_... I think back to Davy Jones' heart. He locked it up because of some lady. Now I know why. Davy Jones should not have taken Jack today.

And I now know what I have to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Once again, I am inspired to write based on the fantastic characters and plot of a movie I've watched. This is, of course based on the final scene of "Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest." I've been wanting to write a one-shot for that fic since I saw the movie. Funny, I always intended it to be a fic for Jack when I finally got around to it, not for Elizabeth...
> 
> This was originally written right after POTC 2 had come out, so the fic does not acknowledge any subsequent films.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Please review.
> 
> Sirius:)


End file.
